Signal processing systems may be powered by power supplies whose noise may couple into circuitry of the signal processing systems. In one example, the signal processing systems may be audio processing systems. In some cases, the noise may have frequency components (e.g., energy at frequencies) that may coincide with operation of the signal processing systems, thus adversely affecting performance of the signal processing systems.